


all at once

by megsann13



Series: Little Moments [1]
Category: Nancy Drew (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Feelings Realization, Nancy/Ace, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megsann13/pseuds/megsann13
Summary: He had been there for her so many times. Always a gentle rock by her side.
Relationships: Ace/Nancy Drew, Nancy Drew/Joe Hardy
Series: Little Moments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755256
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	all at once

Nancy was 10 minutes late when she walked into the kitchen tying her apron behind her. Luckily George wasn’t in the immediate vicinity. She could dodge her lecture for the time being. Looking over she saw Ace in his usual spot by the sink washing dishes. He looked deep in thought. **  
**

“Hey Ace”

It was as if her words sent an electric current through him. He jumped and fumbled with the wet pan he held in his hands, eventually dropping it as he failed to keep his grip on its slippery surface. 

“H-hello” Ace stuttered as he brought his hand up to the back of his head and then quickly dropped it, realizing how much water was dripping into his hair. He quickly dried his hands using the towel draped on his shoulder and then awkwardly tried to find a place to put them, eventually settled on clasping them together in front of him. Leaning against the counter he looked up at her, his lips pressed together and stretched thin across his face.

“You doing okay?”

“Ya I’m- I’m fine” he managed to get out, raising his eyebrows. Nancy wasn’t convinced. There was definitely something up.

“Okay…whatever” she shot a questioning look his way and then started taking orders out to customers. 

Every interaction Nancy had with Ace for the next hour was just as strange and awkward. She wondered if there was something she was not aware of. Her mind jumped back to the last time they were together. Everything had seemed normal. Although there had been a brief moment where their hands brushed and Ace looked at her in a way she had never noticed before. But that was nothing. She had forgotten about it. It was probably her imagination anyway.

The next time she entered the kitchen Ace wasn’t there. Bess was leaning over the counter reapplying her lipstick using a small compact mirror. 

“Where is Ace?” Nancy asked, looking around. She wanted to bring up Ace’s behavior with Bess but she wanted to make sure he wasn’t around to hear. She was his best friend so maybe she would have some insight.

“He’s outside taking his break” she put the lid back on her lipstick and placed it and the mirror in her apron pocket. “Are you okay Nancy?” she asked, noticing her concerned look.

“Have you noticed anything weird with Ace today?”

“No… he seems normal to me. Why? What have you noticed” Bess said that last part eagerly like she was about to get some gossip out of Nancy. 

“He’s been acting really weird around me. Clumsy. More clumsy than normal. Every time I get too close to him or walk in too quietly he jumps or flinches. He hasn’t really been making eye contact with me either.” Nancy was pacing a little trying to piece all of her observations together. Her brow furrowed together in concentration.

“Do you think maybe he’s hiding something from you? A secret maybe? Or…. maybe…..maybe” Bess stopped abruptly and looked up at Nancy, eyes wide and gasped “OH. Oh Nancy! Ace is acting weird around you because he likes you!” she clapped her hands together and pointed at Nancy as she said it.

“No, just think about it!” she exclaimed in response to Nancy’s cocked eyebrows. “He’s always more than happy to team up with you and now you say he’s acting strange. And now that I think about it he does get a little smile on his face every time you are mentioned.” 

“No” Nancy scoffed. “He doesn’t- there’s no way. Are you sure? Ace?” Nancy’s face screwed up in confusion. 

Would it be so bad if he did like her though? He had been there for her so many times. Always a gentle rock by her side. He had become the comfort that she needed. When she found out the truth about her parents he had been there. Never pushing, just present. Over the past month he had been there through multiple breakdowns and she had found herself spilling her thoughts and emotions to him little by little until everything had tumbled out of her. Something she didn’t usually do. Nancy held things close unwilling to burden anyone else with her problems, but somehow with Ace it was different. He felt safe. Somewhere she could fall when she couldn’t hold it together anymore.

She had stopped apologizing for leaving tear stains on his shirts every time she ended up crying on his shoulder. Ace never seemed to care. His strong arms would pull her close and hold her steady assuring her it was alright to cry. He had a way of making her feel comfortable. He seemed to understand and anticipate exactly what she needed. She found herself purposefully pairing up with Ace every time she needed help on a case. Not only did he feel safe but he had skills that she didn’t. They blended together perfectly. He was the voice of reason, the patience and thoughtfulness she lacked. 

“Oh my- I think _I_ might have feelings for Ace” she said out loud, staring at Bess for a moment open mouthed. 

Bess clasped her hands together and brought them up to her chin as she shrieked and gave a little hop. “You’ve got to tell him!” 

Nancy stared blankly at her for a moment before slowly nodding as she picked up a plate and walked out of the room.

When she returned to the kitchen Ace was back and alone. He looked up at her as she walked in. 

“You gonna drop another pan?” she asked cautiously, giving him a little smile as she slowly walked towards him. 

He responded with an awkward “No I- I don’t think so”.

“Hey I just wanted to tell you that I’m grateful for all of your support lately” she said as she finally reached him. She instinctively placed her hand on the one he was resting on the counter. “I’ve really enjoyed our time together.” They were standing very close at this point and there was a tangible tension in the air. She felt his hand flex under hers and they locked eyes. Almost as if by invisible force Nancy found herself leaning up and pressing her lips to his. She felt him relax against her as he reciprocated the kiss. His hand moved up to rest on her jaw and all at once everything felt right.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop thinking about these two! I've been shipping them since about mid season one and I'm really hoping they go somewhere officially at some point! For the meantime I will just be over here imagining up scenarios involving them. Especially scenarios of how they will eventually become a couple. I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
